


Orange

by Littlegreenbirdy



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous food description, Language Kink, Modern AU, One Shot, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, bed sharing, first offering to the trash pile, three act smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlegreenbirdy/pseuds/Littlegreenbirdy
Summary: Rey has a problem, she’s talked her way into bed with her best friend’s smoking hot boyfriend.Poe Dameron has a problem, he is in bed with the woman of his dreams who only has platonic feelings for him.Arguably Poe’s corgi BeBe has more brains than these two combined. Just smutty funny fluff





	1. Mango

Rey’s head still felt oddly disconnected from her body not badly but probably not someone to be trusted behind the wheel of a car either, the tablets had helped with the pain of her twisted ankle but she still felt bruised all over. 

Poe was being so sweet, he had gently helped her out of the car after he’d picked her up at the hospital, he’d insisted that she stayed with him since someone would have to watch her for signs of a concussion. 

Poe had wrapped his arm around her waist for support while she limped into his apartment. The ground floor apartment was tasteful decorated with dark timber floors and sandy coloured walls with nods to his Guatemalan and Cuban heritage in the orange patterned rug, a gorgeous photo of a stormy sky over the Tikal Mayan ruins on the wall and the colourful bowl on the table next to the door that he’d dropped his keys in. 

Bebe had raced to the door to greet them both with doggie kisses and chuffing noises like he was annoyed by Poe coming home so late, so rude! 

“Okay buddy okay, I was getting Rey from the hospital but we’re home now” he’d soothed while stroking the corgi’s ears.

Poe had then fussed over making her comfortable on his two seater couch before refreshing the water and dry food dispenser for the orange and white fluff ball that orbited around Poe like his own personal moon. This was a strange new experience for Rey, she’d never had anybody take care of her like this before. 

Poe cooked them a delicious dinner of pasta with crispy bacon and peas before presenting her with the Netflix remote and asking her to choose a movie. She had chosen The Bourne Identity as he’d returned from the kitchen to pass her a bowl of mango ice cream and then after settling into the couch, he gently lifted her legs from the footstool and draped them across his lap before propping his own feet on his reclaimed stool. 

“You’re the perfect woman canilluda” he’d sighed with a impish smile and for the millionth time Rey had to remind herself that Poe was gay. 

Rey wasn’t the kind of girl who thought she could turn a guy straight and Poe being gay certainly wasn’t a impediment to their friendship but sometimes when he fixed her with those dark sleepy sexy eyes and he would say things like that, she had to remind herself that he wasn’t really coming onto her, he was just naturally flirtatious. 

“I can use google translate Dameron, You better not have called me something awful in Spanish” she warned him nudging him in the ribs with her good foot as he scooped a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth 

“it just means long legs” he told her as Bebe wander in the room to lay himself on the floor in front of Rey in a optimal head scratching position. Rey noticed Poe had a little ice cream smeared at the corner of his mouth and she motioned to it, Poe’s tongue darted out to lick it away 

“did I get it?” He asked as brushing his lips with his thumb to make sure he’d got it all. 

“Yeah, you got it” she told him honestly, Poe most definitely had IT. She only hoped that the ice cream would make the flush creeping up her neck to her face subside. 

They watched the rest of the movie in companionable quiet with Poe stroking her ankles lightly, normally Rey would’ve enjoy this movie but his hand slowly tracing up and down her calf was driving her slowly insane. When the credits started Poe squeezed her good ankle 

“Time for bed, Nena” he murmured, Rey had no idea what ‘Nena’ meant but when Poe said it, it sounded hot. 

“Why don’t you have the first shower while I tidy up, then you can sleep in my bed and I’ll take the couch” he rumbled Rey pushed up to a sitting position 

“I don’t want to put you out of your own bed, I’ll take the couch” she argued as Poe took her empty bowl from her and went into the kitchen. 

“You’re my guest Rey and you’re injured, take the bed I’ll be fine” but Rey wasn’t giving in that easy 

“Poe you won’t be able to lay down on this couch, I can’t stretch out on it so I don’t think you will be able to or are you planning on sleeping sitting up? We’ll just share the bed” she had said it without really following the thought all the way to its conclusion, Sleep with Poe? 

But then why not? It’s not like he was going to take advantage of her, he might have been more endangered by her wandering hands then she of his. The dishes clattered in the sink and she heard him opening the dishwasher. 

“Poe?” She called she grabbed one of her crutch and hefted herself off the couch. Poe came back in and wrapped a hand around her back to steady her. 

“Wait, just hold up a second” he said their faces inches apart and she could smell his aftershave, spicy and sort of smoky but sweetened with the scent of the mango ice cream. 

“Come on, we’re both adults and you will be able to keep a close eye on me for signs of concussion” she cajoled 

“You can’t sleep on this couch and you don’t have to worry your virtue is safe with me” Rey teased. 

Honestly, she couldn’t guarantee it but by now she’d painted herself into a corner. 

“You go have a shower” he said vaguely so she decided to let it go for now. He guided her into the apartment’s bathroom which was more or less an ensuite with a door in the hallway and another to his bedroom. 

The tiny bathroom was very impersonal light grey, He’d added some personality with fluffy dark orange coloured towels, a fern and beautiful silver framed mirror over the sink. Poe ducked back into the bathroom carrying her overnight bag

“I didn’t want to go to digging around in your things” so thanked him as she pulled out her toilettes bag, underwear, a tank top and pyjamas s before giving him back the bag 

“You going to be okay?” He asked Rey nodded not wanting to tease him anymore, he slipped into his bedroom. Rey could hear him moving around in the hallway and then in the bedroom as she took a shower, she wished she’d packed something sexier to wear to bed than the vanilla scented body wash, tank top and cotton boxers. 

Why was she even thinking like this? He is gay, all the lacy underwear and sexy perfume in the world isn’t going to make up for the lack a penis! 

She turned the tap to make water colder and tried not to shriek as the icy water splashed down her front, Rey could only handle it for a few moments before she was fumbling with the tap and shut it off.  
She towelled off and dressed in record time then she limped into Poe’s bedroom. 

His bedroom was masculine and yet cozy. The walls were a painted a chic black and a black and white cow hide rug laid on timber floors. His bed was wide with a high charcoal upholstered headboard and made up with a rust orange mandala patterned duvet, Rey had to admit he knew how to make beautiful home. 

She hobbled over to the bed anxious to get off her aching ankle, to find he’d thoughtfully left her a tall glass of water and her pain killers and he’d also made up the bed with fresh sheets, sliding between those cool cotton sheets was a damn nearly a sexual experience, though not quite sexual enough she thought as Poe appeared in the doorway 

“Okay there?” He asked looking concerned 

“Poe just go have a shower then get into this bed and stop being a drama llama” she huffed Poe he raised his eyebrows 

“drama llama?” He repeated amused but he seeming to relent. He crossed to the dark wooden dresser to gather some night clothes before slipping into the bathroom. 

Rey listened to him moving under the spray and she again wondered if this was a good idea. Too late now she figured when she heard the water turn sharply off, 

Rey briefly wondered if she should pretend to be asleep not terribly mature though she sighed loudly, adulting is really hard. Bebe made a low huff that almost sounded like he was laughing at her. Poe re-emerged from the bathroom. 

“We’re twins!” She said brightly trying to inject some humour into the situation 

“Huh?” He was confused 

“we’re matching” she explained as she pulling back the crisp sheet, revealing her white tank top with the dainty lace trim and striped baby blue shorts, the feminine counterpart to his soft white t-shirt and blue striped boxer shorts. He scratched the back of his head, 

“Sorry I’m tired, not really firing on all cylinders Nena” he practically purred and Rey didn’t miss the way his bicep popped with his arm raised or how his shirt rode up to expose a sliver of toned waist. 

She swallowed thickly as he crossed to the bed and climbed in oh well! in for a penny, in for a pound! she thought as Poe slid between the sheets.


	2. Spice

Poe was a man trapped halfway between heaven and hell, there was a gorgeous woman with long honey coloured legs and starry hazel eyes in his bed who obviously thought of him as her brother. Her twin brother. 

“Good night” he told her hoping he didn’t sound like some pathetic old creep. He rolled on his side to face away from her but her arm snaked around his waist and she cuddled him from behind. The long lean lines of her body pressed into his back 

“Good night Poe, thank you for everything” She murmured between his shoulder blades, Rey was trying to kill him by draining all the blood from his brain, he was certain of it. 

“You’re welcome” he said turning his upper body but taking care to keep his traitorous lower half well away from hers. Drinking in her delicate features because why not torture himself a bit more with those beautiful eyes before he clicked off his bedside lamp. 

Rolling back onto his side, Poe squeezed his eyes shut and prayed for sleep. Willing himself to relax, it had been long week seven cases pending and five more in court and with Rey’s accident. He was worn out and fell into a fitful sleep. 

When he woke again, Rey was pressed against his side. Her head resting next to his shoulder with her hand on his chest. He just couldn’t help himself, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, oh he was the worst kind shit imaginable, well maybe not the worst but he was taking liberties. 

She flexed against him, her hand traced down his stomach to slip under his t-shirt, Poe sucked in a surprised little breathe which became a soft moan when Rey’s lips nuzzled his neck, maybe she was one taking liberties, he was already getting hard. 

When she stretched her body again, her fingers brushing over his nipple, he couldn’t hold in a little exhalation. Right then Poe knew he had to stop this, right now 

“Rey?” He whispered softly, her face turned up to his and she kissed him. At first just a slow feather light brushing of her lips against his then her tongue gently stroking his lower lip. 

At this Poe was lost, letting her inside. His tongue tangled hers and Rey hummed as Poe’s hands splayed across her back and down to her bottom. At the squeeze Rey jerked fully awake against him and he seriously doubted Rey could have missed his harding cock pressing into her thigh. She pushed herself back, apologising 

“Oh Poe I’m so sorry... I don’t know what I was doing I’m sorry I was dreaming and..” she stopped herself. 

“It’s okay” he managed to say even though he sounded hoarse to his own ears. 

“It’s not okay, what would Finn think!” She cried, put more space between them 

“trust me, Finn would be okay with it” he assured her. Hell, Finn would chuck a fucking parade complete with a brass band if he had seen Poe and Rey in bed together. 

Finn had shipping issues, he was basically a seventy five matchmaking widow in the body of twenty something London boy. At this Rey’s eyebrows knitted together with confusion. 

“What are you talking about? I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t be happy with someone snogging my boyfriend” as she made to get out of the bed. Poe laughed as he sat up in the bed 

“Boyfriend? What are you talking about?” He asked 

“You and Finn” 

“Rey honey, I’m not gay” Poe told her. 

“What?” she said hopping to the end of bed. 

“I’m straight” he said smiling at her being so flushed and flustered “but you and Finn...” 

“are friends, just friends” she squinted at him like he was just coming into focus 

“but you’re so touchy-feely” 

“Yes I’m a physically affectionate person, Sweetheart?...are you profiling?” 

He sat up with his back against the head board and smirked. Rey looked flabbergasted but she had the good grace to blush 

“Oh...” Poe knew he shouldn’t be enjoying her embarrassment this much 

“What were you dreaming about?” The was ‘she dreaming about him?’ went unsaid but it hung in the air between them. When she didn’t answer him, Poe decided to push his luck 

“Why did you kiss me? Where you dreaming about...” again he let the question hang, building up its own gravity. 

“Why did you kiss me back?” She asked but Poe could hear her false bravado. 

“Well... you are fierce, smart and stunning beautiful, you’re kind and strong. But mostly because I wanted to kiss you... for a while now, Regresa a la cama” he held out his hand to her and was relieved when she took it, sliding closer to him still holding his hand. 

Poe recognised something in her expression, he ran his fingers along her jaw and kissed her before asking her 

“do you like it when I speak Spanish?” 

He’d seen this before with girls in college who’s faces fell when he spoke in his perfectly ordinary American accent. It wasn’t quite the Latin lover they were hoping for. Rey covered her face with her hands embarrassed 

“That goes both ways you know?” 

“What do you mean?” She mumbled 

“I mean....” edging forward he tipped his face to speak softly into her ear 

“I really want to hear your ‘tea with queen’ voice say something really dirty, Rey” she turned her head away from his, biting her bottom lip. 

He’d admit he had benefited from his bilingualism but he never experienced an accent that had that kind of effect on him. 

Rey’s accent had a visceral effect on him and the thought of Rey crying out his name, begging him to come inside her had made him paint the tile of his shower just the night before. Rey’s hazel eyes where hooded, her lips open and flushed. Poe inhaled the scent of her skin trailing down to drop a gentle kiss on her shoulder 

“Hueles tan bien, como la vainilla, ¿puedo probarte?” Her breath quickened 

“What does that mean?” She asked her voice throaty 

“I’ll show you later, can I kiss you?” He asked so close to her lips but not yet touching 

“in Spanish” Poe’s smile was wicked 

"¿puedo besarte?"

“Si” she breathed 

“In English?” Poe hovered some how closer but still not touching 

“Yes”. He closed the distance, his hand coming up to frame her lovely face. This is not just indulging a mutual kink, he knew this. It’s Rey, he’s finally kissing Rey. 

Her fingers threaded into his hair, her nails gently scratching his scalp making his blood fizz in his veins. She hummed again, the sound traveled straight to his cock. His hands found her hips and pulled her to him 

“Poe” Rey sighed as he licked and kissed his way down her neck to suck a faint bruise on her collarbone 

“Poe!” She said her fist tightened in his hair pulling him back. 

“I’m sorry am I going to fast?” 

“No no” she sighed laughing softly 

“I just don’t want look like a tart, no hickies where people can see them” 

“Lo que quieras” he said as she pressed her thumb over his lips 

“in English?” She said softly he could hear the doubt still in her voice. 

“Whatever you want, Rey I’ll give you whatever you want in this bed and out of it. I want to date the hell out of you Rey Jakku, brunch with my dad, holding your hair back when you’re being sick, arguments about which breakfast cereal we’re going to buy... everything” Rey was fighting the up turning of her mouth 

“that sounds awful” she stoked her hand up his shoulder to smooth stray curl back from Poe’s face 

“when I got the call you were in the hospital, Rey.. it scared the shit out of me... I don’t want to waste anymore time. I want to be with you.” Poe paused, pulling back to give her space 

“do you want to be with me?” He asked dreading the answer. 

“Yes I want to be with you” she told him so earnest and young, Young.

“you know I’m thirty two right?” He said wincing 

“yes and I’m twenty three, Do you have any candles?”


	3. Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut has arrived!

If Rey was going to have sex with Poe, she wanted to see everything he had to offer, she been checking him out for months now and the faint sulphuric glow of the street lights outside just wasn’t going to show anywhere near enough detail. 

Poe was matinee idol handsome and had some pretty hard abs by what she had felt during his many, many sexually frustrating hugs. He had said whatever she wanted, so she wanted candles. 

“Candles?” He repeated Rey could see the wheels in his head turning 

“Candlelight..” she told him kissing a path up his neck to flick her tongue over the delicate skin behind his ear 

“So I can see you” she breathed softly into his ear he made a sound that was two parts groan one part purr 

“Vas a ser la muerte de mi mujer” he wrapped one hand around the nape of her neck and kissed her hard, the other hand drawing Rey flush to those firm abs before reluctantly letting her go 

“candles?....Candles!” Poe clicked his fingers and darted from the room. Rey could hear him rifling through his hallway closet 

“actually if people think I’m gay, these Secret Santa gifts makes a lot more sense” he sounded amused and further away. Rey wondered if she should take off her pyjamas, Maybe naked would be better? Poe came back holding three orange coloured candles in jars and a barbecue lighter, he put them on the table beside the bed carefully lighting each one, the room took on a warm glow. 

A warmer glow was gathering between her thighs as Poe leaned in to kiss her, his mouth was a soft contrast to the scrap of stubble and he tasted faintly minty, she found herself laying back on the bed with his agonisingly slow hands stealing over her tank to rub his thumbs against her nipples. 

Rey’s hips tilted up to press up against his firm length. Poe pushed her top up and kissed his way down to her stomach then he pulled her tank up freeing her teacup sized breasts tipped with peachy pink, looking her in the eyes her bent down to suck and tease her nipples into a peaks. 

Poe sat up so he could slip his fingers down under the waist band of her boxers pulled them off, sliding his hands down her legs. He stopped to look at her laid bare before him 

“Poe?” 

“I just want remember this moment, you’re so beautiful” he said softly and she somehow knew it wasn’t a line, he meant it and Rey needed to see more of him 

“I want to see you too” There was feeling building between them, something that was gathering strength. Poe pulled his shirt over his head revealing some impressive abs for a guy who spent most of his day in court or the office. 

She noticed that he wore a silver ring on a chain around his neck. She’d remember ask about it later right now she needed to touch him, sitting up to lick and kiss a path down to the waist band of his boxer briefs. 

Poe moaned when she cupped his cock, rubbing her hand over him watching hungrily as he tilted his head back to moan 

“por favor no me molestes bebé” Rey pulled him free of his underwear and stroking him, his cock’s smooth velvety skin so hot in her hand. 

Gripping it, she ran her tongue underneath the head of his cock and Poe’s hand came up to brush her hair off her face and hold it back off her face. Rey relaxed her throat, as she bobbed her head up and down at first with just her lips then dragging her teeth lightly up and down Poe’s length. She hummed when he was deep in her throat, Poe’s hand tighten in her hair 

“Don’t..wait.. honey if you keep doing that... I’m not going to last” he stammered his voice raw. She hummed again and Poe’s hand tighten on the ponytail he’d made until she was pulled off his cock with a wet pop. 

“Lay back” he growled before he kissed her harder this time, demanding more. Poe worked his way down her body his kisses softer on her neck then sucking harder and lightly biting Rey’s nipples sending sparks though her body. He kept working his way down until Poe knelt beside the bed, pulling Rey across the bed until he was facing her bared pussy. Looking over her body

“Estás muy mojado para mí, do you want my mouth Rey?” he pressed kisses to her inner thighs and around her pussy but not yet touching where she needed him. Rey hips arched of the bed with chasing his kisses, she couldn’t string enough thoughts together to speak 

“talk to me Rey” Poe said blowing air gently over her clit, her legs began to shake and she felt a warmth trickle down her skin 

“Please Poe? I need you please?” 

“What do you want Rey?” His lip were so close her hips lifted again chases his mouth, Poe’s hand pushed down on her stomach 

“tell me baby, tell me what you need” he crooned then he blew on her clit again, the air cool against her warmth. Rey swallowed 

“Poe! Please I need your mouth on me” his answer was to lick a long warm stripe up before slowly circling her clit 

“Poe!” She gasped, her hands fisted the sheets as his stubble rasped against her overly sensitive flesh and Poe’s tongue traced her inner folds before flicking in and out. He draped her legs over his shoulders so he could hold her hip down with one hand, the other looping under her leg to cup her breast, Poe’s thumb mimicking the action of his lips and tongue. 

“Poe” she cried out 

“On fire!” She gasped his reply was muffled by her pussy but Rey felt it reverberated right down to her toes 

“Poe!” She gasped pulling on his hair but Poe just lifted Rey hips shaking his head, flattened his tongue and Rey cried out nonsense as her orgasm exploded at the base of her spine out through her body 

“Fire!” She gasped pointing at the candles on the bedside table when Poe looked up panting and proud to see the pillow alight. 

“Holy Fuck!” He yelped as he grabbed the pillow and ran out the room, Rey heard the shower turn on as she curled on her side shuddering though the after shocks and after a few moments the water shut off. When Poe returned 

“are you right?” He asked as he crawled onto the bed she sighed, smiled up at him and started to giggle.

“I just thought you were coming!” He confessed she started laughing 

“I was” she told him, wiping tears at the edge of her eyes. Poe wrestled with her, playfully growling as he pinned her down on her back before wrapping her legs around his hips. 

“Condoms?” She asked in between his slow heady kisses his tongue and lips tasting musky and strange, he reluctantly lifted off her to open the bedside drawer and pulled a packet out, as he took one out he asked

“are you on birth control?” she nodded 

“one’s good two’s better though” she said Poe stilled, a strange expression on his face and Rey wondered if he was going to argue with her. 

“I guessed you’re right” He said as he rolled the condom on. Rey looked up at him puzzled 

“Poe?” But apparently Poe was done talking, he gathered up Rey into his arms pulling her to the bedhead caging her there, she wrapping her legs around his hips. Poe looked into her eyes as slid into her only a few inches with a moan. He drew his hips back and she watched as his cock slid back into the hilt. Poe rested his forehead gently to hers 

“okay?” He asked dusting kisses across her cheek and lips. She smiling wickedly she clenched her internal muscles around his cock and Poe makes a low moan 

“Poe you can fuck me now” she murmured speaking into his mouth between kissing him. He started a slow deep rhythm, Rey’s head tilted back sighing as Poe’s hands squeezed her ass and stroking her thighs. Her pleasure coiled as he sank into her over and over 

“fuck Rey, so good” He panted as Rey clutched at his dark curls, silky between her fingers, her nails raking his scalp and down his back. She felt the first flutterings of her orgasm as 

“Rey Bebè ven por mí, come on my cock” Rey was lifting to meet his thrusts clenching, like she could lock him inside her. Rey was close, so close it was...

“Poe..” she felt her body bright hot pleasure that seized her so hard it hurt. Breath, just breath it floated through her brain as fucked her harder until he shouted into her neck. 

His breath came in little puffs against her skin. Rey clung to him as Poe pulled out of her to lower them both back onto the bed. When Rey tried to curl into Poe’s side, he rolled and to kept her on top of him. 

Poe anchored her with a hand on nape of her neck and the other behind her knee. 

“Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti” he whispered into her hair Rey smiled pressing a kiss to his chest, next to his necklace. 

She may not have understood Spanish but she did speak both French and Italian and she knew enamorando was pretty close to tomber amoureux or innamorarsi or enamoured in English. 

She was feeling pretty damn enamoured with Poe Dameron, she thought as her eyes drifted closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biggest thank you to everyone who read this pile of steaming trash and hugs to anyone who thought it worth a kudos!
> 
> Ps I don’t know Spanish, I used google translate so if I’ve made a mess of these phrases please let me know.


End file.
